Manic Monday
by Yurii Savinov
Summary: Humorous oneshot. Kai and his teammate rival Seya, OC, switch genders! See how they cope with Kai as a girl and Seya as a boy! PLZ R&R!


Gender Bender: Profile/Chapter One

Name: Seya Harama

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown, ponytail like Ray's (waist length)

Occupation: Beyblader, Kai's rival

Blade: Drazylia Tempest G

Bit Beast: Drazylia (Drih-zahl-ee-uh)

Species: Dragon

Element: Storm- Thunder/Lightning/Wind

Gender: Male

Colors: Black, silver, sapphire

**Attacks:**

Tempest Lightningbolt (Offense, Lightning/Wind)

Thundersonic Attack (Offense, Thunder)

Static Spiral (Defense, Thunder/Lightning)

Lightning Thunderstryke (Ultimate Attack, Thunder/Lightning)

Seya slammed her fist onto her alarm clock as it rang. Wearily, she got up and stretched. Pulling on her clothing, she found that her pants were too short, her boots too small and her shirts much too short and tight. Looking down at herself, she saw that she had gotten several inches taller. Getting slightly puzzled, she pulled kept her pajamas on, a black oversized T-shirt and black boxers. _What the..._

Groaning as he got up from his bed Kai rubbed his eyes as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the usual attire.

_That's weird._

He pulled on his clothing –a black boys' tank top with 4 gold buttons and red on the sleeves, navy blue cargoes, a black belt with a silver buckle and his white scarf (all from season 1)- to find it noticeably tighter in the hips and chest. Not only that, but his gauntlets that he always wore had to be tightened to fit and his shirt was exposing his stomach. Still half-asleep, he walked over to the bathroom mirror. The reflection that stared back had crimson eyes, 4 blue sharkfin marks on their face, but as well as that were female breasts, hips, and arms. A navy blue ponytail came down to the mid-back while in the front it was messy and slate blue.

From outside, the Bladebreakers were having their breakfast when two screams erupted. One was high-pitched and female, the other was more of a yell than a scream, belonging to a male with a cracked voice. The Bladebreakers all leapt to their feet as the doors to Seya's and Kai's rooms opened. A girl with crimson eyes and two-toned blue hair came out of Kai's room, and a brown haired boy with a waist-length ponytail and blazing green eyes came out of Seya's room. The two glared at each other, then at Tyson.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" They both yelled.

Tyson was just staring wide-eyed at the girl that looked like their team captain. The boy, who was looking seriously pissed off, grabbed Tyson by the jacket collar and shot him a glare so fierce that it visibley scared the crap out of Tyson.

"If this is one of your fucking stupid jokes I'm going to KILL you!"

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on!" The girl Kai demanded.

The boy dropped Tyson. Ray looked around.

"Where's Seya?"

"I'm Seya." The brunette growled.

Several eyes widened.

"And my guess would be that over there is _Ms_. Kai Hiwatari." Ray asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the female Kai.

Kai's eye twitched at the mention of 'Ms' Hiwatari.

Seya groaned.

"SHIT!"

It was about then that the others noticed that they hadn't just changed genders, but they seemed to have traded body statures as well. Kai now had Seya's womanly figure with beautifully curved hips, shoulders and legs while Seya had Kai's well-toned chest, broad shoulders and powerful, muscular arms. Their voices and faces had changed as well to fit their genders, Kai being more feminine and Seya more masculine.

"Holy crap, I'm bleeding!" Kai yelled looking down at herself.

The others turned to see that Kai's pants had a blood stain on the inside of her legs.

"Duh, Kai. You're having your period." Seya said point-blank.

"Great. Just great." She growled.

Seya rolled his eyes and took a seriously ticked-off Kai by the arm and led her into his room. A moment or two later, they both came out again only to switch rooms. When they came back out again, Kai had on a clean pair of pants and Seya's gray, red and black boots while Seya was wearing some of Kai's clothes –a black muscle shirt, a navy blue and gold vest, and navy blue cargoes, all finished off with Kai's black shoes- and looking sort of raffish.

While the team was blading outside for practice, Kai and Seya were attempting to teach one another about how their statures worked. It turned out that Kai had been drained of her strength, which really set her off. Seya on the other hand lost her lightning-speed reflexes.

"Damn it, I can't even bench anymore! Girls **are** weak!" Kai shouted.

"Well, I think you'll find that your reflexes are much better." Seya responded flatly. Kai looked at him as if to say "That's supposed to be an improvement?" Seya responded by throwing a punch. Kai's hand shot up and caught Seya's fist with amazing stealth.

"I told you. Now you have my reflexes." Seya commented with a hint of disgust.

"What I want to know is how the hell we got like this."

Seya pondered on this for a moment.

_Flashback_

"_Dranzer, Flame Saber Maximum power!"_

"_Drazylia, Lightning Thunderstryke full power!"_

_As the two blades charged towards one another surrounded by the hurricane-force winds that Seya's Storm element dragon had created, Dranzer emitted its war cry as Drazylia flew into the air, using the horn on its head as a lightning rod and taking in the power of the lightning._

"_ATTACK!" The two opponents yelled in unison._

_Dranzer hit Drazylia with the Flame Saber before he could launch the Storm attack, causing it to miss its target and hit Kai, but since Seya was connected to Drazylia, she too was shaken by a thousand-volt shock. Both bladers fell to the ground, unconscious._

_End Flashback_

Seya's eyes opened.

"Yesterday's beybattle!"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"When we got shocked by Drazylia, the current must have made us switch genders."

"So it's your fault!"

"WHAT! No way is it my fault, you threw me off!"

To Seya's surprise, Kai slapped him across the face.

"Just shut up! We still have to figure out how to change back."

Unfortunately, the doorbell rang and footsteps could be heard.

"Oh crap, it's Hilary!" Kai shouted.

"Hide!" Tyson shouted.

Common sense being clouded by panic, the two leapt over the wall as Hilary came into the courtyard.

"Great, she's going to be there all day." Seya growled.

Kai didn't respond and just started walking down the street. Seya jogged to catch up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"We have a whole day to kill. Might as well walk around, see if we can come up with something to switch us back." She growled.

"Whatever." Seya replied curtly as Kai shoved her hands into her pockets.

That turned out to be a bad idea on both their parts.

Seya had a secret spot, which lead up to showing Kai where it was. It was a secluded spot in the park that took a lot of walking through bushes to get to. Kai pulled out Dranzer.

"I wonder..."

"Now what are you mumbling about?" Seya snapped.

"If I can still blade like I could when I was a boy."

"Only one way to find out."

It only took a few moments to figure out that their blading skills remained intact much to their relief. Unfortunately, that attracted the attention of many a person, especially Seya. It took a hell of a lot of running to get away from a mob of fangirls. Somehow, they managed to shake them.

"Now you know what I have to put up with." Kai said smirking at Seya's expression.

"Oh yeah? Wait 'til you get a load of what **_I_** have to put up with."

Right on cue, two boys Kai's age passed by and whistled.

"Hey baby, you single?" The one with the jet black hair said eyeing Kai.

"Yes, and I intend that I keep it that way." She growled threateningly.

"Aw c'mon, someone as hot as you shouldn't be hanging out with this guy." The guy said looking at Seya before grabbing Kai's arm. She tried to jerk out of his grip to no avail. The guy started to walk away, but immediately let go when Seya grabbed him by the throat and dangled the bastard a few inches off the sidewalk with only one arm. Kai rubbed her arm where she'd been grabbed as fingerprint bruises started to appear. Seya leaned in and said something in the guy's ear before hurling him down to the ground.

"And if I catch you near my teammate again, I will personally make sure that you never have kids!" He shouted after them as they took off running like the cowards they were. Seya turned back to Kai.

"So, do you still think running from fangirls is bad?"

"That's what you put up with?" Kai asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. And once you have it happen enough times, you learn just how to get them off." Seya replied with a sinister smirk.

"I don't even want to know." Kai responded despite knowing what it was Seya was referring to.

Seya started to walk away.

"Seya."

He paused and looked over his shoulder at Kai.

"Thanks."

Seya was shocked.

"Man, this gender bender thing is making you nice. The world is ending!"

That was what he wanted to say, but instead just nodded.

As they kept walking and discussing possible options for changing back, Seya temporarily changed his name to Saye to be spared any embarrassment in case someone should ask his name. As night started to fall and the bladers walked back towards Tyson's place, to their dismay they discovered that Hilary was spending the night. Kai groaned.

"Damn it!"

"Now what?"

"I don't know." Kai sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, there's no fucking way I'm going in there as a guy." Saye muttered and folded his arms over his chest. Kai seemed to get an idea.

A knock came on the door of Tala's apartment, arousing him from sleep.

_Who could possibly be up this late?_

Still half-asleep he answered the door, but immediately woke up when he saw a female Kai and a male Seya standing in his doorway.

"What the hell? What happened?" He asked trying to force back laughter.

"LONG story." Kai growled.

Tala let them in and listened to their theory on how it happened.

"Whoa. That's seriously weird."

"And it's Saye's fault."

"Don't even start that again." Seya, er, Saye growled.

"Saye? What kind of name is that?"

"It's better than a guy being named Seya."

It took some discussing before Tala let them spend the night at his place.

"I owe you one, Tala." Kai said before heading off to bed.

"Whatever you say."

That night, Saye was having some pretty strange dreams. He was walking down the street with Kai when they got jumped. Saye did his best to defend Kai, but eventually told her to run. She did as Saye was overtaken, but one thug broke away and took off after Kai. As Saye was beaten up, he heard Kai call out his name.

"SAYE!"

Something kicked in as he was suddenly filled with surging power and fought off the thugs. Kai screamed his name again. It wasn't like she was looking for him, she sounded like she was in trouble. He followed the sound of her voice to find her, beaten up, in an alleyway with the guy lying on top of her. A sudden impulse of true rage made Saye tear the man off of Kai and beat the shit out of him. Turning back to Kai, he picked her up off the ground and walked back to Tyson's dojo to find them all asleep. He took Kai into her room and lay her down on the bed. He turned to go, but Kai wouldn't let him leave.

"Don't go..." She murmured.

Saye sat down on the bed beside Kai and stroked her hair, their eyes staying locked in one another's gaze. Saye leaned in, then...

That was when he woke up to see that it was morning already.

_Great, I'm still a guy._ He thought bitterly.

Kai was still a girl to nobody's surprise, only her own disgruntlement.

The two were able to return to Tyson's dojo that morning.

"Hey Kai, how about a beybattle?" Tyson asked.

Kai gladly accepted and still kicked Tyson's butt in under 2 minutes flat.

"I don't believe this! Kai's a girl and I still lost!" Tyson groaned.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a girl." Saye snapped coldly. "And I'll battle you to prove it."

Tyson's eyes lit up with a cocky look. When Saye had been Seya, they hadn't actually seen her blade before. At least, all of them except Kai.

"Let's see how the Wind dragon handles the Storm dragon." Saye said with a smirk.

The two got into their bladers' stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

The bladers launched their blades in perfect unison, Saye immediately hitting Tyson's blade with a hard blow.

"Lets make this quick and painless Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

"Drazylia, Thundersonic Attack!"

Dragoon emerged from its blade for the attack as Drazylia did the same. The Storm dragon must have been a good 30 feet larger than Dragoon and was black with silver armor. It had a crest on its face that had a horn jutting out of it, and decorating the armor were sapphires.

"ATTACK!"

The storm dragon roared over the howling torrent of wind as it unleashed a shockwave of Thunder energy, literally blowing Dragoon away and slamming Tyson's blade clear out of the dish. Saye had finished him off even faster than Kai had, which was very impressive especially for being the newcomer.

"How's that for a girl?" Saye said with a triumphant smirk as he folded his arms.

"Beginner's luck." Tyson grumbled indignantly.

"You're just a sore loser."

For the rest of the day, this carried on, Kai getting more and more frustrated with being made fun of for being a girl. As dark started to take its course and night descended on Japan, the Bladebreakers went off to bed. At least, most of them. Kai and Saye remained awake and sat out on the back porch. Neither one was speaking to the other for the present moment, then Saye spoke up.

"I wonder if we're stuck like this..."

"I don't wanna hear it." Kai growled.

"What? I'm just saying."

"And right now I'm saying _shut up_." She snapped back.

Saye sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After a second or two, he got up.

"I'm going for a walk. You wanna come?"

Kai shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do. Why not."

For a while, the two walked in silence through the quieted area. After a while, Saye stopped, hearing the sounds of someone else's footsteps.

"Someone's there..."

"Duh Saye. It's a public sidewalk."

They kept walking, the footsteps being joined by more. Saye increased his pace, so did their pursuers. Before they knew it, Kai and Saye were surrounded by about 8 guys. 2 of them were the guys from earlier. Saye put Kai behind him protectively.

"That's the guy." The guy that had tried to make a move on Kai earlier growled.

Saye got into a fighting stance. The thugs all attacked at once, punching and kicking at Saye like crazy who was doing his best to protect Kai from harm. One somehow got past Saye and grabbed Kai, who screamed, alerting Saye who slammed a punch into the guy's face so hard it KO-ed him. Saye started to get overpowered from his rapidly depleting energy.

"Kai, run!"

Without hesitation, Kai ran as Saye was slammed against a wall, pinned by his throat.

"Go get the girl." Someone ordered, and one guy broke away from the group and took off after Kai.

Still running, Kai heard someone chasing her. As fast as she was, the follower was faster and grabbed her arm, dragging her into an alley. She slugged him as hard as she could across the face. When it didn't do anything, she kicked him where it hurts.

"Feisty one, eh?"

The man lunged and swung a punch, hitting Kai hard. Had Kai been a boy, that kind of hit couldn't have even made him flinch. But since she wasn't, the blow badly dazed her.

_Saye... I need you..._

Meanwhile, Saye grunted in pain as he got another punch across the face. He already had a trickle of blood coming from one corner of his mouth with numerous other abrasions and bruises. All of the sudden, he heard Kai scream.

"**SAYE!**"

Something inside him snapped, a primal instinct telling him he needed to protect Kai. His eyes shot open, glowing blue as Drazylia decided to lend a hand. As the Storm power surged through him, he fought off the thugs so fiercely that they retreated.

"**SAYE!**"

"Kai!"

Saye bolted in the direction of her scream to an alley. His eyes blazed in hatred and disgust when he saw the thug that had followed Kai lying on top of her with his mouth on hers. He looked up from Kai in surprise when he realized Saye's presence.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" He yelled as he ripped the thug off of Kai and tackled him to the ground, slamming his head into the ground before getting thrown off and receiving a roundhouse in the nose, giving him a severe nosebleed, but the punch had not been enough to make it so that his nose was broken. Fueled by heartfelt rage, he kept punching the thug until he ran off, too badly beaten up to stay. Panting, he heard Kai whimper in the dark. He ran to her side and took Kai in his arms.

"Kai..."

She was pretty beaten up, not nearly as badly as Saye, but besides that and her undone belt she was fine.

"Saye..." She cried into his chest.

Saye wrapped his arms tighter around Kai, letting her cry into him until she fell asleep.

Picking her up bridal style in his arms, Saye carried Kai all the way back to Tyson's dojo. Once inside, he set her down on the couch and cleaned up both of their wounds before picking Kai up again and gently laying her on the bed in her room again. He turned to go when he heard Kai stir and wake up.

"Don't go..." She muttered weakly.

Saye sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed beside Kai and stroked her hair for a while. Not once did his gaze leave hers, drawing him closer. Saye leaned in and softly kissed Kai on the lips in a gentle and affectionate kiss. Kai wrapped her arms around Saye's neck, deepening it a bit as he leaned down further and made it more intense. When Kai returned it, he moved his body so that he was on his hands and knees above her. Gently pulling out the ponytail in Kai's hair, Saye ran his fingers through her soft navy blue hair. For a few minutes they carried on like this until Saye broke the kiss and lay down beside Kai, a warm and familiar feeling enveloping both of them. They were no longer rivals, instead they were lovers. Saye rested his head on Kai's chest as they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

As their masters fell asleep, Dranzer and Drazylia watched and waited until they were soundly sleeping.

"I think they learned their lesson, Draz." Dranzer said softly to the Storm dragon.

"I suppose so."

Putting their heads together, the two bit beasts used their power together and cast the spell on the two sleeping lovebirds below them.

A pair of crimson eyes opened the next morning. Kai looked down and smiled when he saw Seya asleep on his chest.

_Wait._

Kai looked over both of them to see that they had been changed back. Rather than wake Seya up, Kai stroked the hair away from her face. She stirred, then woke up.

"Hey." Kai said with a half-smile.

"Hey yourself."

"Notice anything different?"

Seya sat up to see that true enough, they were normal again.

The Bladebreakers were outside again, practicing their blading moves when two more blades jumped into the arena and knocked them all out. The team turned to the door to see Kai and Seya standing there, normal again. Seya smirked.

"Hey guys. Notice anything different?"

The rest of the team smiled, then Kai noticed Tyson's absence.

"Hey, where's Tyson?"

Behind them, the dojo door slid open. All eyes widened when a chibi Tyson came out.

"Here we go again..."


End file.
